Video Game Trauma
by xdisturbedx
Summary: The X-men get caught up in the moment of a video game with some unexpected results...rated mostly for language. Ch 2 up!
1. Addiction

Video Game Trauma

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the x-men, but I damn sure wish I did...

* * *

"Just a normal day, well at least as normal as it ever is when you're X-men" Jubilee thought, "Waking up at 7:00am for practice in the danger room, and then after breakfast, stopping an anti-mutant rally when things got out of control."

Gambit and Rouge walk into the room talking in hushed voices until the spot Jubilee sitting on the couch. "Hey there, Jubilee" Rouge said.

"Hi there Rouge, Gambit. What are you guys up to?"

"Nothin' right now, chere."

Just then Jubilee gets a brilliant idea. "Well if you two aren't doing anything, will you play my new Playstation game with me?"

"Gambit t'ink dat it would be fun, 'ow bout it chere?"

"I guess we really didn't have anythin' else planned"

"Good then its settled, we'll play," Jubilee said. She gets the game out and starts up the machine. "WOW, look at those graphics!"

"Look at dose boobs" said Gambit, whose comment was followed by two slaps on the face by the people sitting next to him. "Oww, come on, Gambit was just kiddin'."

"Sure ya were, Swamp rat."

Three hours into the game and the trio seems to be really into it. They had accomplished quite alot in those three hours, but it didn't look like they were going to stop playing anytime soon. Just then Wolverine comes into the room looking quite puzzled because the gamers had been screaming at the TV.

"What the hell are you guys screamin' about in here?" growled Wolverine, who had been listening to them screaming for a good hour before finally coming in to check out the situation.

"Well, Gallactico here just stole one-third of my magic power," said Rouge in a very angry voice.

"I think you three have been playing this game for way too long, darlin'," Said Wolverine as he reached to shut off the game only to be intercepted by Jubilee.

"Don't even think of shutting this game off," she snarled sounding quite like Wolverine.

"Ok then, if you want to play your stupid game I'm not goin' to stop ya, but quit yer blasted screamin'," he said as he stomped out of the room to go looking for a beer or any form of alcohol.

It's now 8:00pm, ten hours after they had started their game. No one has changed positions or anything through those ten hours. The game was getting really good and it seemed like they had no intention of stopping the madness of their game. Suddenly a white light filled the screen, blocking the game from their view.

"What the hell is goin' on here," Rouge screamed.

"Don' know, chere, but Gambit's gonna make someone pay"

"Ahhh, the HORROR," Jubilee screamed. Her scream was cut short though as the white light from the TV spread through the room covering the gamers. When the light was gone there was no game on the TV screen and Jubilee, Rouge, and Remy were no where to be found.


	2. Breaking Points

Ch. 2

Disclaimer: don't own x-men...yeah,yeah. Sorry the last chapter was kind of short. I would appreciate any pointer you could give me on my writing hint. I would also like to thank Blaze-LoganLover for reviewing my story. Thanks!

* * *

The land was bare, and not a living thing in sight. A slight wind was carrying sand and other particles across the empty wasteland. Sharp, jagged, rough rocks were scattered there, but they seemed to serve no purpose. A bright white light suddenly illuminates the barren landscape and three figures appear from within the light.

"(Where the hell did Gambit end up now?)" Gambit asked to himself as he looked at his surroundings.

"Ugghh...Remy is that you?" asked Rouge who saw Jubilee and helped her to her feet.

"Oui, chere"

"Does anyone have the faintest clue of where we are?" Jubilee asked as she rubbed her back which she fell as they teleported (?) to this empty planet.

"I guess we should try and find some shelter or somethin'," Rouge said uncertainly. Remy and Jubilee shrugged their shoulders and they headed what they thought was north.

It had been nearly four hours since they had started their trek and there was no sign of change. The three x-men were getting quite tired and very edgy towards each other. What they didn't realize yet was that there was a soft rumbling being emitted from the planet. Our trio is surely in trouble now...

* * *

Back at the mansion, the team is getting ready for Scott's weekly death torture, a.k.a the morning training session that starts at 7:00am. The whole team was there (they dare not miss this training session) except for three people, Gambit, Rouge, and Jubilee. A certain someone was quite mad because of their no-show.

"Has anyone seen Gambit, Rouge, or Jubilee?" said Scott quite agitatedly.

"Last time I checked, they were still playin' that damn video game" Logan grunted.

"Yes, they were still there when I retired to my room for the night" said Beast matter-of-factly.

"If they don't get here soon..."

"They're going to be in a world of hurt," grunted Logan, "I'm goin' to see if I can find them. Don't start without me." He left the danger room to search the mansion for our video game junkies.

"Wait a second, Scott, I don't feel their presence at the mansion" Jean said.

"That's quite unusual, it seemed like they wouldn't stop playing their game" Beast said.

"I know, that's why I'm worried"

"There's no need to panic quite yet, maybe they went out to eat or something, Jean, try scanning parts of New York to see if you can find them."

"O.k., I'll try"

The three remaining team mates waited patiently as Jean concentrated on finding the missing team mates. Meanwhile, in the rec. room, Logan was sniffing about trying to determine if they ever even left the room. As he went about the room, he could find no traces of their scents leaving the area where they had been sitting a short while ago.

"Scott, I'm not picking up anything" she said exhaustedly, "shall I try again?"

"No that's alright, thanks hun"

"Do you think something could have happened to them?" asked Jean. Just then Logan bursts through the doorway.

"There's no trace of them leaving the rec. room" he said.

"Jean couldn't find them either" said Scott.

The system then alerted that Prof. Xavier had come back to the mansion after his trip to Muir Island. The x-men then went to his office hoping he would have a good idea about what to do for their missing team mates. As Xavier made his way to his office he could sense the anxiety in his x-men's minds. He opened the door to his office to be greeted by them, but he already knew they would be there. "(It's time to get back to work)" thought Xavier with a mental sigh.

"Hello everyone, what seems to be the problem this time?"

"Well, we can't figure out where Gambit, Rouge and Jubilee are." Said Scott, all leader like.

"Hmm...I am going to try and locate them using Cerebro, Jean, you come with me. The rest of you just relax for a few minutes." Xavier and Jean then left the room to go use Cerebro, and the rest of the team just stood around waiting for their return.

"How are we supposed to relax?" shouted Logan.

"There's not much else we can do now Wolverine" said Scott calmly.

"Well I'm not sittin' around here much longer, bub" snarled Wolverine, hitting Scott in the chest with his fist.

"I think it would be wise if we all calmed down" said Beast "it won't help the situation if we all start fighting, will it?"

"Yes, I agree with Hank" said Xavier as he walked through the door followed by Jean. "We have had no luck in finding them using Cerebro; I feel that they are not on earth anymore"

"I'm not just gonna to sit here and do nothin'" shouted Wolverine.

"Lets think of something before we just rush and do something" said Cyclops harshly. He knew why Logan was getting upset. Ever since Jubilee came to the mansion, he had been like a father to her, and now that she was gone, he was responsible to find her and bring her back. He would have done the same thing if Jean was missing.

"Logan, calm yourself, we will not just leave them where ever they are, but first we need to find out where exactly they are" stated Xavier.

* * *

"I'm getting really tired of seeing the same thing for miles, it's like we're not even getting anywhere" said a tired Jubilee.

"Well if you have a better idea, I'd like to hear it" said Rouge defensively.

"Gambit t'inks dat we s'ould stop an' rest for a moment"

"That sounds like a plan, I'm pooped" panted Jubilee.

"I agree" said Rouge as she sat down on the dust covered surface of the planet.

The rumbling had gotten louder, but still not audible to human ears. From a far away control tower someone was tracking the movements of the three x-men. The person seemed quite interested in what they were doing, but also interested in the tremors that were occurring all over the planet. This should bring in some good ratings...

"I wish there was some water or food here" said Jubilee as her stomach rumbled.

"Gambit could go for a pizza.

"Always with the junk food, Swamp rat."

"Is dere anythin' better, chere?"

"I wonder if they noticed that we're gone from the mansion"

"Ah'm sure they have Jubilee, isn't it Scott's morning training session today?"

"At least one good t'ing came out of dis"

"Yeah, I guess" said Jubilee thinking about how worried Logan must be.

BOOM! CRACK! The tremors of the planet suddenly got a lot louder. The ground seemed to be cracking, but that was about four miles away. Near the x-men, everything seemed to be alright, but now they were aware of the tremors running through the planet.

"Umm...Gambit's not sure but 'e t'inks we s'ould move"

"What the hell was that?" asked Jubilee after one of the tremors hit.

"Maybe it was an earthquake?" said Rouge "what ever it was, I agree with Gambit and we should move"

"Yeah, that seems like a good plan"

As the x-men got up and started to walk again, a holographic figure popped up in front of them. The x-men were ready for battle, not knowing if there were hidden weapons around. The holographic figure got clearer and the x-men now knew who they were dealing with.

"Mojo" growled Rouge.

"Ah, yes, you remember me little x-men" giggled Mojo.

"Not dat we want to"

"I bet it was you who pulled us from our game to come to this barren rock" said Jubilee "and something tells me that this is only the beginning of what you want to do with us."

"You read my mind, little one"

"I'm not little!"

"Well now I must leave you, x-men, for I have business to conduct and ratings to watch, but that doesn't mean I won't treat my guests well. I leave you with a little gift of mine."

The ground suddenly started to rumble right beneath their feet. There was no time to get out of there, they were trapped. The whole surface of the planet shook and the rock started to split. Then all of a sudden it started to crumble apart. It was too late to move, the ground gave away. Rouge, Gambit, and Jubilee started to fall before they could even react. In a control tower far away, Mojo watched as the disoriented x-men started to fall. Then he laughed.


End file.
